But you're dead
by A Pilot
Summary: Que pasaría si en un universo alternativo la araña radioactiva hubiera picado a Gwen Stacy y Peter Parker halla muerto? Pero sobre todo que pasaría si el Spider-Man de el Universo 616 viajara a este universo alternativo? (Sean buenos es mi primer FanFic xD)
1. Recuerdo

El estaba desesperado, desesperado por el hecho de que estaba en juego la vida del amor de su vida y no la queria perder por nada, el duende verde estaba derrotado y como ultimo recurso tiro a la joven rubia desde lo alto del puente Brooklyn, el en su desesperacion lanzo una telaraña que se adirio a sus pies, en sus tobillos para ser exacto, esto freno su caida y el estaba aliviado de que la salvo, o eso penso hasta que la subio y vio que no abria los ojos y mucho menos respiraba.

-No, no, esto no esta pasando, Gwen no me hagas esto, porfavor, PORFAVOR!

Desperto, un joven de unos 21 años de edad llamado Peter Parker habia tenido la misma pesadilla aproximadamente desde hace un mes, a pesar de estar en un relacion completamente funcional con una pelirroja de nombre Mary Jane Watson, el recuerdo de aquella rubia todavia lo atormentaba.

-Gwen... -se sento en la orilla de la cama con las manos en su cabeza- Nesecito despejarme un rato -penso, tomo su traje, sus lanza redes y salio a columpiarse-

El joven de ojos chocolate estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un grito de auxilio lo saco de su trance y fue en direccion de donde provino este.

-Lo que me faltaba -dijo mientras veia a una silueta algo macabra- Morlum...

Ahi estaba, un hombre alto, aterrador y con cara de pocos amigos, tomando por el cuello a un inocente civil.

-Hasta que te dignas a venir -dijo el hombre-

-¿Entonces me buscabas? Ou que lindo de tu parte -dijo sarcasticamente el aracnido- ¿Que es lo que quieres Morlum? -pregunto serio-

-¡A TI! -Morlum solto al hombre y empezo a atacar al hombre araña-

-Woahh -el aracnido esquiva el ataque apenas- Que lindo, pero yo no estoy en el menu

-CALLATE! -lanzo otro ataque-

-Nesecito llevarlo a un lugar un poco mas solitario, aqui podriamos dañar a gente inocente -penso el aracnido mientras esquivo el golpe-

Spider-Man de repente salio columpiandose y Morlum salio detras de el hasta que llegaron a Horizon Labs, la pelea fue algo devastadora, no habia dominante, estaban a la par hasta que Morlum lanza a Spider-Man a un portal en el que al chocar oprime un boton y este se activa.

-Eres mas duro de lo que recordaba

-Hora de morir -dijo seguro Morlum-

De repente un destello los cego a los dos, Peter desperto en un campo de futbol de lo que parecia ser una universidad de dia.

-No vuelvo a beber asi -dijo sarcasticamente debido a que sentia algo de nauceas- En donde estoy? Como llegue aqui? Porque es de dia si apenas eran las 2 de la madrugada? porque tengo tantas nauceas?

En ese entonces el joven de ojos chocolate recordo cuando viajo a la dimension 1610 (Ultimate) y tambien el portal en Horizon Labs, entonces se dio cuenta que viajo a otra dimension.

-Bien, creo que respondi mis dudas -penso- Nesecito quitarme el traje y conseguir algo de ropa, apuesto a que un hombre con un traje rojo y azul no es nada llamativo en una universidad en medio de un campo de futbol -dijo sarcasticamente-

Entro por la ventana de el baño y tomo una playera azul, unos jeans y unos tenis, se cambio y en una telaraña guardo el traje y lo dejo a lao de un cubo de basura que estaba afuera, camino por los pasillos de la universidad hasta que alguien le llamo.

-Hey tu, si tu

-Peter volteo y vio a un joven alto de cabello rubio- Yo? -pregunto-

-Si tu -respondio el joven- Te vez perdido, eres nuevo? como te llamas?

-lo penso pero respondio- Peter Parker

-El joven rubio lo vio con una cara de desprecio-

-al ver su cara el joven de Queens pregunto- Dije algo malo?

-Con eso no se juega amigo, ten respeto -le respondio y se alejo-

Esto dejo confundido al joven de ojos chocolate, y entonces escucho a un tipo hablar con alguien mas.

-Entonces pense en pedirle una cita a Gwen

-De seguro te bateo, todos sabemos como es Stacy

Al escuchar esto, Peter se quedo perplejo

-GWEN!


	2. Reencuentro

**Nota: **Hey! espero que esten bien, y bueno les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia pero habia tenido unos problemas y blabla haha pero descuiden ya estare mas activo y tratare de terminar esta historia y la otra que tengo de Resident Evil, pero bueno, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan opinando porque eso hace que me inspire para seguir escribiendo, pero bueno ya no los aburro y vamos a lo bueno :D

Atte. A Pilot

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria, abrio su casillero, tomo sus libro y se fue, habian sido unas semanas un poco estresantes para ella, aparte de tener 5 examenes y ensayos con la banda en la que esta, todo la tenia muy irritada, solo deseaba que las clases terminaran para que pudiera salir a columpiarse y tranquilizarse un poco.

-Gwen, Gwen  
-Ah hola Flash, que quieres?  
-Me preguntaba si estabas libre hoy en la noche  
-Ah, lo siento Flash pero no e tenido tiempo de hacer muchas cosas ultimamente  
-Oh, si lo entiendo, descuida  
-Lo siento de verdad, pero gracias por la invitacion -le dijo mientras sonreia la hermosa chica rubia-

Ya habia pasado un año y medio aproximadamente desde lo que ocurrio con Peter Parker, el Peter Parker de ese universo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Habian tenido una espectacular pelea, era algo que no se veia todos los dias, un lagarto de dos metros y medio contra una mujer aracnida, la batalla tuvo lugar en la preparatoria, hasta que salio victoriosa Spider-Woman, al pasarse el efecto de la formula de el largarto, la sorpresa de ella fue al ver que se trataba de Peter Parker.

-PETER!? -Dijo ella mientras corria hacia el y levantaba su cabeza en el piso-  
-Je! si, soy yo -dijo el algo debil-  
-Porque?  
-Porque sentia un poco de envidia por lo que tu puedes hacer, Gwen  
-Que!? de que estas habl...  
-Se que eres tu, no lo ocultes, te vi una vez salir de la escuela, te columpiabas sin tu mascara  
-Peter, estas muy herido, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital -dijo ella algo alterada-  
-No, ya es muy tarde para eso, solo quiero que me prometas, que tu, Gwen Stacy, usaras ese gran poder con una gran responsabilidad -Dijo Peter cada vez mas debil-  
-Lo - lo prometo -dijo Gwen con la voz un poco cortada  
-Je! -Peter le quita la mascara- eres tan hermosa 

Gwen sonrio mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro, y entonces ella se fue acercando y unio sus labios con los de Peter, un beso lleno de cariño y tristeza, los sentimientos de ambos fueron expresados totalmente solo con ese beso.

-Sobrevive, sobrevive por mi -le dijo Peter a Gwen-  
-Lo hare, lo juro -dijo ya con varias lagrimas bajando por su rostro-

Peter fallecio, y solo se escuchaba el llanto discreto de Gwen mientras lo abrazaba sin creer todavia que el habia muerto, ella escucho las sirenas asi que se tenia que ir, abrazo a Peter unos segundos mas, se puso su mascara y salio de el lugar.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

La campana la saco de sus pensamientos, las clases habian terminado, asi que Gwen camino por el pasillo hasta que escucho una extraña conversacion.

-Entonces me encontre con un irrespetuoso que decia que se llamaba Peter Parker -Gwen se sorprendio al escuchar eso y tomo al joven por la camisa-  
-Donde? donde viste a ese bastardo?  
-Ehh, por los baños, pero apuesto a que ya se fue -Gwen los solto y se dirigio hacia los baños-  
-Ey viejo, que paso con Stacy?  
-No le gusta que le recuerden a Parker, y que mucho menos le falten el respeto a su memoria

Gwen estuvo en los baños por 5 minutos y no encontro a nadie, se desespero y se fue, ella iba caminando por el pasillo y en una esquina se encontro con un joven que se estrello con ella y ambos cayeron.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo el joven mientras recogia las cosas de Gwen- enserio lo siento, es que no te v... -El joven se quedo perplejo al ver con quien se habia estrellado-  
-Ey! -dijo ella mientras estaba en el piso- fijate por don... -Ella al igual que el chico que tenia frente a ella se quedo perpleja  
-Gwen?  
-Peter?

**Hey amigos gracias por leer este segundo capitulo de esta historia, solo queria decirles que no tome como referencia Spider-Verse o algun comic de Spider-Gwen, asi que si algo no esta de acuerdo a los comics, les quiero informar que es una historia muy a parte de todo eso, solo les queria comentar eso, y bueno nos leemos luego n.n**


	3. Aceptacion

-Gwen?  
-Peter?

Los dos se quedaron perplejos, a pesar de que se estuvieron mirando por varios segundos ellos no se podian creer lo que veian, parecia una especie de sueño.

-Pero tu, estas... muerto -Dijo Gwen-  
-Estas viva -dijo Peter con una sonrisa-  
-Viva? Escucha, no se quien seas ni que artimaña te traes, pero te pareces demasiado a alguien que yo conocia, ¿como te llamas?  
-Prometes no enojarte o tratar de patearme el trasero si te lo digo? porque ultimamente cuando digo mi nombre todos hacen lo mismo  
-Dilo  
-Peter... Peter Parker

Gwen no se podia creer lo que escuchaba, el joven que tenia enfrente de ella era identico a Peter con unos cuantos años mas pero lo alcanzaba a reconocer, y despues al escuchar que se llamaba asi, no se lo podia creer, ella vio morir a Peter en sus brazos, asi que eso ya le parecia una broma muy pesada, lo cual hizo que ella se enojara, apreto los puños y miro a todos lados para ver si no habia nadie cerca.

-Estas bien? -Pregunto Peter-  
-Definitivamente te pateare el trasero

Al decir esas palabras Gwen trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Peter, el reacciono rapidamente y logro esquivar el golpe.

-Woahh, ey que te pasa  
-No se quien seas, pero esto a ido demasiado lejos  
-Ohh tu tampoco me crees, vaya dia

Gwen corrio hacia Peter para tratar de golpearlo, pero Peter nuevamente logro esquivar, Gwen estuvo lanzando varios golpes, pero Peter los conseguia esquivar.

-Wow, Gwen como es que eras tan rapida y contundente?  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe  
-Que caracter -Dijo sarcastico Peter-  
-Pero al menos ya comprobe que no eres Peter, el ni en un millon de años se podria mover asi  
-Ohhh vamos esto no es justo  
-Que dejes a mi puño sin tocar tu rostro es injusto

Gwen corrio hacia Peter y se dio un ligero impulso con la pared para dirigir su puño hacia Peter, Peter detuvo su golpe con su mano y sometio a Gwen con una llave la cual no apreto, solamente era para controlarla.

-Ya fue suficiente?  
-Dejame -decia Gwen tratando de soltarse-  
-Entonces deja de pelear  
-No, yo jamas me rindo  
-Vaya, esto sera mas dificil

Gwen logro saferse de la llave haciendo que meter cayera al suelo, Gwen trato de patear a Peter en el piso pero Peter detuvo su pierna y la hizo caer al suelo, Peter levanto el puño, Gwen cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero Peter solo impacto a un lado de su cabeza, el no queria hacerle daño, Gwen al ver esto solo quedo algo sorprendida.

-Que te pasa?  
-No voy a golpearte  
-Ohh solo porque soy una chica?  
-No golpeare a una persona importante para mi  
-Ni si quiera se quien eres  
-De todas formas no lo hare  
-No lo entiendo, le hiciste una grieta al piso, con esa fuerza me podrias haber matado si quisieras  
-Yo seria incapaz de eso, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad

Al escuchar esas palabras, Gwen recordo lo que le dijo Peter a ella antes de que el falleciera, le dijo que le prometiera usar sus poderes con una gran responsabilidad, Gwen al escuchar esas palabras, se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba ahi, enfrente de ella, era Peter Parker.

-Peter?, En realidad eres tu -Dijo Gwen sentada en el piso- Estas vivo! ESTAS VIVO! -dijo Gwen con una ligera sonrisa mientras poco a poco empezaba a llorar-

Peter al escuchar la palabras de Gwen lo entendio todo, el no dijo nada y se sento junto a Gwen, ella abrazo a Peter mientras lloraba.

-Crei que te habia perdido para siempre -dijo Gwen entre cortada-  
-Gwen, yo... -Peter intento decir la verdad, pero al parecer Gwen no se habia desahogado asi en mucho tiempo asi que la dejo desahogarse-  
-Si?, Peter?  
-No, no es nada -Dijo Peter mientras le sonreia- vayamos a otro lugar, si nos ven dentro de la escuela despues de que hallan tocado la campana nos meteremos en problemas -dijo Peter mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Gwen-  
-Tienes razon -dijo Gwen mientras le daba la mano a Peter, se levanto y se limpio las lagrimas-

Peter estaba viendo la escuela y hacia el exterior, el sabia que estaba en otra dimension, donde el habia muerto, pero el todavia ama a Gwen por lo que no le pudo decir la verdad, se perdio en sus pensamientos. Gwen solo lo miraba, no se podia creer que Peter estaba en frente de ella, era mucho mas alto, no tenia las gafas y se veia unos 5 años mayo de lo que lo recuerda, pero ella sabia que era el, todavia lo reconocia, ella vio que todavia tenia a Peter de la mano, Peter se giro y noto lo mismo, vio a Gwen y ella se sonrojo, Peter solo le sonrio.

-Nos vamos? -Dijo Peter-  
-Claro -respondio Gwen- oye, si le dices a alguien que me viste llorar, te matare -dijo Gwen un poco apenada, ella no acostumbraba a llorar en frente de las personas-  
-Descuida -Peter sonrio- tu secreto esta a salvo

* * *

**Hey, hola, gracias por leer este tercer episodio, lamento si los hago un poco cortos pero todavia no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo y pues me gusta cerrar los capitulos con Cliffhangers a veces haha, pero bueno solo les queria avisar que los capitulos de este fic los estare subiendo cada miercoles, ya que la escuela y todo eso, sobre todo que estoy llevando al mismo tiempo otro fic de Resident Evil (esta interesante, leanlo si quieren :D) del que estare subiendo los capitulos cada martes, pero bueno solo les queria dar ese pequeño aviso, ya saben, dejen sus reviews, ya saben que cuando comentan me dan inspiracion para seguir escribiendo y mejorar, nos leemos en una semana :D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


	4. Nuevo en la ciudad

-Y bien, a donde vamos? -Pregunto Peter-  
-Pues podriamos ir a Central Park, o tambien conozco un lugar donde sirven muy buenos capuccinos en Manhattan -Contesto Gwen-  
-Pues los dos lugares estan en Manhattan asi que tu elige  
-De acuerdo

Pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron a el lugar que menciono Gwen. Peter solo veia por la ventana, era increible, todo era exactamente igual que en su dimension, el solo estaba preocupado po ver si los dolares de su dimension valian en la que estaba en ese momento. Despues de un rato llegaron al lugar, Peter pago, fueron a pedir sus capuccinos y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Aqui tienen jovenes -dijo un hombre mientras les daba sus capuccinos-  
-Gracias -contesto Peter, despues miro a Gwen y noto que no le quitaba la mirada- Que? Tengo algo en la cara?  
-Simplemente todavia no lo creo -respondio Gwen-  
-Oh eso, bueno supongo que tienes preguntas  
-Demasiadas  
-Entonces pregunta -dijo Peter un tanto nervioso, no sabia que responder a lo que sea que le preguntara Gwen-  
-Como es que te volviste tan fuerte y agil?  
-Emmmm, e estado haciendo ejercicio  
-Si lo e notado -dijo con cierto tono divertido Gwen- Donde estabas?  
-Estaba, en un lugar, muy lejos de aqui -Respondio Peter un tanto serio-  
-Porque nunca llamaste? -pregunto Gwen en el mismo tono-  
-Ehh, es complicado  
-Ya veo

En ese momento empezaron a sonar sirenas, habia una emergencia, Peter y Gwen se percataron de eso, tenian que ir a ayudar. A pesar de no ser su dimension, Peter sentia que debia ayudar, a fin de cuentas, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

-Lo siento Gwen, es un poco tarde y tengo que llegar o si no mi tia me castigara -Mintio Peter-  
-Si, no te preocupes Peter, yo igual tengo que llegar a casa, acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer -Tambien mintio Gwen-

Los dos se fueron por caminos separados, Peter entro en un callejo, se cambio a su traje de Spider-Man y se balanceo por la ciudad. Por otro lado, Gwen subio a un edificio sin que la vieran y se cambio a su traje de Spider-Woman, y al igual que Spider-Man, se balanceo directo a la accion.

Spider-Man fue el primero en llegar, era un robo a tienda pero con rehenes adentro, entro y se dirigio al primer maleante.

-Ey, que tal mi nombre es Spider-Man, puedes llamarme arañita, puedes llamarme asombroso, solo no me llames tarde para cenar -dijo en un tono burlon-  
-Quien diablos eres tu? -dijo el maleante desconcertado-  
-Que no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

El maleante empezo a disparar pero Spider-Man esquivo las balas con facilidad.

-Eso no fue educado

Spider-Man lo golpeo y lo noqueo, despues otros dos maleantes le dispararon igual, Spider-Man esquivo con facilidad y se adirio al muro

-Hay otro insecto? -Pregunto uno de los asaltantes-  
-Tecnicamente soy un aracnido -dijo Spider-Man-  
-La ciudad se esta llenando de ellos  
-Bueno entonces saben que puedo hacer esto

Spider-Man los enredo con su telaraña y los dejo en el piso

-Bueno eso fue divertido chicos -Spider-Man se puso a pensar en voz alta- Por lo que ellos dijeron hay otro Spider-Man en la ciudad

Otro asaltante trato de dispararle por destras a Spider-Man, pero antes de tan si quiera jalar el gatillo alguien mas lo golpeo dejandolo tendido en el piso, esta persona era nadamas y nadamenos que Spider-Woman.

-Bueno al parecer estaba en lo cierto -Dijo Spider-Man-  
-Quien eres tu? -Pregunto Spider-Woman-  
-Se podria decir que alguien parecido a ti  
-Nunca te habia visto  
-Si bueno, soy nuevo en la ciudad  
-Tejado, ahora

Los dos subieron al tejado, Spider-Man llego un poco mas rapido que Spider-Woman, asi que espero unos cuantos segundos

-Bien, para que querias que nos vieramos aqui? -pregunto Spider-Man-  
-Quien eres?  
-Ya te lo dije, alguien como tu  
-Eso no me dice nada, te estas metiendo en mis asuntos  
-Ey, solo hice mi deber  
-Querras decir mi deber  
-No sabia que te tenia que pedir permiso para ayudar a la gente de la ciudad -dijo Spider-Man un tanto sarcastico-  
-Como se que puedo confiar en ti?  
-Porque acabo de hacer tu trabajo  
-Eso no significa nada, ni siquiera se quien eres  
-Ey, tengo un secreto al igual que tu, yo tambien tengo seres a los cual proteger  
-Solo alejate de aqui, no estoy segura de poder confiar en ti  
-Vaya, eres mas mandona de lo que aparentas  
-No haras caso? -Pregunto Spider-Woman un tanto enojada-  
-Te lo digo de manera cortez o grosera? -Dijo Spider-Man en tono burlon-  
-Bien, sera por las malas

Spider-Woman se dirigio hacia Spider-Man y trato de darle varios golpes y patadas, Spider-Man solo los esquivaba o se cubria, el era mas veloz que ella

-Porque siempre todo lo quieren hacer a la mala ustedes las mujeres?

Ella siguio insistiendo con los golpes, pero el solo esquivaba, Spider-Man se columpio y Spider-Woman lo siguio, hubo una persecusion por gran parte de Manhattan, hasta que se detuvieron en un edificio.

-Bien, si tu quieres jugar, vamos a jugar -dijo Spider-Man-

Spider-Woman dio un puñetazo pero Spider-Man lo detuvo, al detenerlo Spider-Woman trato de usar el otro puño pero tambien lo detuvo, Spider-Man hizo que Spider-Woman resbalara y la pego al pizo con varias telarañas, Spider-Woman no las podia romper, era una red muy diferente a la suya.

-Descuida, esa red se disolvera en una hora, pero por ahora tengo que dejar nuestra cita hasta aqui, te veo despues -Spider-Man se balanceo, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Spider-Woman-  
-Presumido -dijo Spider-Woman en el piso-

Peter se cambio de ropa y volvio a su vestimenta civil, se fue en direccion para ir a Queens. Despues de unos minutos el llego a casa de sus tios, era igual que en la otra dimension solo que pintada de otro color, el solo observo, pero de pronto vio por la ventana a su tia, y despues a su tio, el tio Ben seguia vivo, una lagrima de felicidad cayo por el rostro de Peter al ver al tio Ben, el solo queria cruzar por la puerta y abrazarlo, pero el sabia que mientras con menos gente que lo conociera en esa realidad todo estaria mejor, asi que no lo hizo y solo observo, por varios minutos. Despues de varios minutos de solo observar, vio a Gwen, ella se dirigia a casa de los tios de Peter, probablemente para peguntar por el, asi que alcanzo a Gwen antes de que lo hiciera.

-Gwen  
-Ella volteo- Peter  
-Que haces aqui? -Pregunto Peter-  
-Solo venia a verte, estuvimos muy poco tiempo esta tarde  
-No crees que te digan algo en casa?  
-Nahh, apenas son las 5, podemos hablar si tu quieres  
-Si, eso me encantaria Gwen -dijo Peter con una sonrisa pero Gwen noto que tenia algo-  
-Estas bien Peter?  
-Si, solo estoy feliz de verte -dijo Peter con una ligera lagrima y abrazo a Gwen-  
-Gwen no entendia nada pero correspondio el abrazo de peter- Todo esta bien Pete  
-A sido una semana un poco rara y pesada  
-No hace falta que lo digas, ven vamos a caminar -ella tomo a Peter de la mano y caminaron-

Despues de unos cuantos minutos caminando llegaron a un pequeño parque y se sentaron en una banca, hablaron por varios minutos, no se despegaban la mirada el uno del otro, entonces Peter despego la mirada y se perdio en sus pensamientos.

-Todo bien Pete? -pregunto Gwen-  
-Si, solo que pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza ahora mismo  
-Descuida, no preguntare nada, ya hice muchas preguntas por hoy -dijo Gwen con una sonrisa-  
-Gracias Gwen -Peter sonrio y despues dirigio su mirada hacia su mano, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Gwen no se habian soltado de la mano- Gwen, ya notaste que seguimos agarrados de la mano?  
-Gwen volteo a ver su mano y se percato de eso, se sonrojo un poco pero no se solto- Ohh ehh si, jeje  
-Peter solo sonrio-

Ellos solo se vieron por varios segundos, la distancia ente ellos se fue acortando, estuvieron a punto de besarse, hasta que el sentido aracnido de Peter le aviso de peligro, el reacciono, tomo a Gwen y se tiro con ella al piso, arriba de ellos paso un auto que los pudo haber matado pero gracias a la reaccion de Peter estaban bien, Peter y Gwen solo observaron a alguien de gran estatura que se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa macabra.

-Al fin te encuentro, insecto escurridizo -Dijo Morlun-

* * *

**Tan tan TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, hahaha bueno bueno antes de que se lo sigan preguntando, si, subi nuevo capitulo el lunes en vez de el miercoles como habia dicho, pero esque tuve unas ideas que tenia que escribir antes de que se me olvidaran, pero no se preocupen, no porque les halla adelantado el capitulo los dejare sin capitulo este miercoles. En fin espero que lo hallan disfrutado, y emmmm perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografia en algunas partes, pero a veces no me percato de que las hay hasta mucho despues de que subi el cap, haha y tambien porque siempre escribo y subo los capitulos en la madrugada y ya estoy algo cansado xD, y si van a criticar mi ortografia asegurense de que ustedes no cometan errores tambien xD porque el otro dia alguien lo hizo y me puso "reporbaste" en vez de "reprobaste" haha xD. En fin espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y bueno, nos leemos el miercoles en este fic :D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


	5. Confusion

-Al fin te encuentro insecto escurridizo -dijo Morlun-

Peter, estaba en shock, no recordaba que Morlun fue tambien transportado igual que el, pero no era tiempo de miedo, Gwen estaba con el y no iba a permitir que muriera, la protegeria con su vida

-Vamos Gwen! -Peter levanto a Gwen, la tomo de la mano y corrieron-  
-ohhh no vas a huir -dijo Morlun-

Corrieron por varias cuadras pero no podian perder a Morlun, se detuvieron en un callejon para recuperar un poco el aliento

-Estas bien? -pregunto Peter-  
-Si -dijo Gwen mientras recuperaba el aliento- como es que no estas cansado?  
-Ya te lo dije, hago ejercicio  
-Bien, ahora si te lo creo  
-Conoces un lugar donde podamos escondernos?  
-Mi casa esta a unas cuantas calles, podemos ir lentamente  
-Esta bien, vamos

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Gwen, Peter vio la casa y era igual a la de su dimension, ese lugar le traia varios recuerdos, entraron y Peter se sorprendio al ver a el Capitan Stacy

-Papa, mira a quien me encontre hoy -dijo Gwen-  
-Parker? Peter Parker? Estas vivo  
-Ehhh si, jeje, un placer verlo Señor Stacy  
-Pero, como es posible?  
-Papa, Peter a tenido un dia pesado y no puede ir a casa de sus tios porque ellos ehh..  
-De vacaciones, estan de vacaciones si -dijo Peter- y perdi mi llave de la casa y no puedo entrar, pero regresan mañana  
-Si, exacto -dijo Gwen- y me preguntaba si dejarias quedar a Peter por hoy  
-Ehhh si claro, sabes que eres bienvenido aqui Peter, suban, les hablare cuando este lista la cena  
-Gracias Papa  
-Gracias señor Stacy

Los dos subieron a la habitacion de Gwen, ella se tumbo en su cama mientras que Peter miro por la ventana muy pensativo

-Peter  
-Si?  
-Que era esa cosa?

Peter no sabia que responder, al menos no sin exponer su identidad secreta y tener que revelar que viene de otra dimension, ella creeria que esta loco, asi que no respondio

-Tiene que ver contigo cierto?  
-Peter suspiro- Varios demonios me persiguieron aqui  
-Como es que supiste lo del auto?  
-Simplemente reaccione rapido  
-Peter, tengo miedo -Gwen en verdad sentia miedo, tenia mucho que no sentia esa sensacion-  
-Miedo? descuida el me busca a mi, de hecho no deberia estar aqui, solo te pongo en peligro, sera mejor que me vaya

Peter camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitacion de Gwen, pero entonces sintio que lo abrazaron por la espalda, era Gwen, el podia sentir su dolor, la manera en como ella se aferraba a el

-No, Peter -dijo llorando Gwen- no quiero perderte de nuevo, de eso tengo miedo, cuando te vi de nuevo, cuando supe que eras tu, me senti tan feliz pero ahora no quiero perderte de nuevo, quiero que estes conmigo de nuevo

Peter al escuchar esto no supo que hacer, se movio de manera que hizo que Gwen lo soltara, Gwen al ver esto, se arrodillo en el piso devastada, cada vez salian mas lagrimas de sus ojos, pero entonces Peter la abrazo, la cabeza de Gwen estaba en el pecho de Peter

-Gwen, no dejare que nada te ocurra, mi mundo se vendra abajo si te pierdo, estare aqui para protegerte siempre, yo, yo te amo Gwen

Gwen al escuchar esto se aferro a Peter, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando el estab agonizando, entonces el rostro de Gwen miro fijamente el de Peter, el solo le sonrio, una sonrisa de el simplemente alegraba su corazon, la distancia se fue acortando hasta que sus labios se unieron, los dos habian deseado hacerlo desde hace tiempo, el beso fue largo hasta que los dos se separaron, solo se vieron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Deberiamos bajar a cenar -dijo Gwen-  
-Concuerdo con esa idea

Bajaron a cenar, paso una hora y volvieron a subir, Gwen paso al baño a cambiarse para dormir, Peter solo se quito su playera y se dejo su playera interior, el no podia dejar de pensar en el beso de hace un rato, el en su dimension tiene una relacion con Mary Jane, entonces porque lo hizo?, el estaba muy confundido, pero se dio cuenta que entonces todavia ama a Gwen, no se le hacia justo ni para el ni para Mary Jane que tuvieran una relacion si el seguia sintiendo algo por alguien, al parecer todo el tiempo el queria llenar el hueco que dejo Gwen con Mary Jane, no se le hacia justo, pero bueno el ya decidiria que hacer cuando regresara a su dimension. Peter escucho la puerta y volteo, vio a Gwen, solo se puso una blusa negra y unos shorts para dormir, a el simplemente le parecia hermosa.

-Que? Muy atrevido?  
-Ehhh? no nada de eso jeje -Peter se sonrojo- es que, eres hermosa de cualquier modo  
-Gwen se sonrojo igual- Gracias

Los dos se acostaron, Peter estaba viendo hacia el techo y Gwen hacia Peter

-Peter  
-Si Gwen?  
-Enserio, no quiero perderte  
-Ni yo a ti Gwen, y hare todo lo posible por protegerte, lo prometo  
-Eres genial -Gwen le dio un beso en la mejilla a Peter y se acosto en su pecho- Te amo  
-Te amo, Gwen

* * *

**Ayyyyyy que leeeeeeendo, si, ya se que no subi capitulo en un buen rato pero lo que pasa es que mi PC tuvo unos problemas, pero ya esta bien y esperemos que ya no ocurra nada haha, lamento si el capitulo es algo corto, pero queria solo un capitulo para la relacion amorosa de Peter y Gwen, y a Peter custionandose a quien le pertenece su corazon, pero bueno, ya se viene lo bueno :D gracias por leer y ya saben dejen sus reviews y bueno el proximo miercoles, nuevo capitulo :D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


	6. La verdad

Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana hicieron que Peter se despertara, en cuanto desperto se dio cuenta que Gwen seguia acostada en su pecho, Peter sonrio y solamente se limito a verla, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero la vio por un buen rato, era hermosa, cada faccion de ella lo era, podria quedarse todo el dia viendola si pudiera, entonces noto como sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco

-Buenos dias -dijo Peter con una sonrisa-  
-Buenos dias -respondio Gwen de la misma forma-  
-Dormiste bien?  
-Mejor que nunca -respondio Gwen-  
-Lo note, te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes  
-Je, para -se sonrojo Gwen-  
-Solo digo lo que pienso  
-Eres un tonto -dijo Gwen con una sonrisa- que hora es?  
-Emmm las 8:45  
-8:45! -dijo Gwen mientras se levantaba- Peter, llegaremos tarde a clases  
-Ahhh si, debemos apresurarnos -Peter no tenia en cuenta la escuela pero debia de seguirle la corriente a Gwen-  
-Si nos apresuramos podemos llegar a tiempo, pero tendriamos que desayunar en la escuela  
-No te preocupes, solo vamonos

Los dos se vistieron y se fueron a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, los dos llegaron y Gwen estaba abrazada de el brazo de Peter, caminaban por los pasillos y todos los veian de una manera muy extraña, sobre todo a Peter

-Que clase tienes? -pregunto Peter-  
-Ahhhh este, historia -respondio Peter rapidamente-  
-En donde?  
-Emmm por ahi -dijo Peter de manera un poco tonta-  
-Aahhh supongo que con el profesor Hopkins  
-Ehhh si, Hopkins  
-Bueno, yo voy a mi clase de quimica, te buscare en cuanto salga -Gwen le dio un beso en los labios a Peter y se fue-

Todos se percataron de lo que paso, Peter solo veia a Gwen con una sonrisa, hasta que noto que todos estaban en shock por lo que ocurrio, Peter no sabia lo que ocurria hasta que alguien le hablo

-Viejo, como hiciste para estar con Gwen?  
-Ehh? de que hablas?  
-Vamos amigo, Gwen tiene reputacion de la chica mas dura de la escuela, nadie a podido conseguir una cita con ella por mas que uno se esfuerce  
-Enserio? Gwen? Ruda? me cuesta trabajo creerlo  
-A nosotros nos cuesta trabajo creer como se comporta a lado tuyo, es muy cariñosa, muy diferente cuando esta contigo, parece ser, feliz, no se lo que hiciste para estar con ella y hacer que se comporte asi pero viejo, eres un tipo con agallas y afortunado

Peter no se podia creer eso, al parecer cuando Gwen se reencontro con el salio a la luz su lado mas sentimental y tierno de Gwen, Peter necesitaba pensar, asi que salio al campo de futbol sin que nadie lo viera, el solo camino hasta que su sentido aracnido lo advirtio de peligro, el esquivo, era Morlun de nuevo

-Morlun!  
-Un placer verte de nuevo Parker  
-Ohh vamos dame un respiro  
-Ohh discuida, no te voy a matar, no todavia  
-Entonces que quieres?  
-Tu noviecita, apesta a totem aracnido  
-Que? Gwen? un totem, creo que el viaje entre dimensiones te afecto la cabeza  
-No espero que me creas, pero bueno, yo vengo aqui para hacer que le digas que eres una farsa, que no eres de aqui  
-Jamas lo hare  
-Ohh lo haras, porque si no ella pagara el precio  
-No serias capa...  
-Claro que lo seria -interrumpio Morlun- tienes hasta las 10 para decirle, si no, espero que recuerdes bien su rostro  
-Porque te interesa que le diga la verdad?  
-Porque quiero que te odie, y que cuando te odie, te deje morir solo, y que cuando vea tu cadaver, llore desconsoladamente, quiero que lo pierdas todo, ya te lo adverti

Morlun se retiro y Peter solo estaba pensando en que hacer, en cierta forma el le tenia que decir la verdad a Gwen de una forma u otra forma debido a que ella lo sabria en cuanto regresara a su dimension, paso el rato y Peter fue por Gwen a su clase

-Peter -Gwen abrazo a Peter y le dio un beso, Peter no respondio, el seguia pensando seriamente en que hacer- Todo esta bien Peter?  
-Ehh? ahh si, Gwen, podriamos ir al patio? Tengo que decirte algo  
-Claro Pete, vamos -los dos caminaron hasta el patio y se sentaron en una banca- bien, que era lo que me querias decir?  
-Gwen, yo... -Peter pauso, no estaba seguro de que queria hacerlo-  
-Pete, me estas asustando un poco  
-Yo... yo -Peter se decidio- Te amo, te amo y no te quiero dejar ir, quiero estar contigo siempre, Gwendolyne Stacy, porfavor nunca me abandones -Peter abrazo a Gwen-  
-Pete, siempre voy a estar contigo -Dijo Gwen mientras se separaba de Peter y lo besaba, se besaron varios segundos y todos los veian en shock-

La camapana sono y Peter fue a dejar a Gwen en su siguiente clase, el solo estaba caminando por los pasillos hasta que la puerta principal se abrio violentamente

-Te lo adverti niño! -dijo Morlun-  
-Vamos Edward Cullen, no te tengo miedo -Dijo Peter-

Peter y Morlun tuvieron una feroz pelea en la que domino mas Morlun, todos salieron a ver que pasaba, Gwen salio y corrio hacia Peter

-Peter! que paso? -Gwen vio a Morlun- oh no esa cosa otra vez

En eso, solo se escucharon sirenas de policia y algunos oficiales entraron a la escuela

-Policia de Nueva York, no se mueva!  
-Malditos estorbos! -dijo Morlun mientras atacaba a la policia-  
-Gwen, vamos! -dijo Peter mientras corria con Gwen, la llevo hasta el baño- bien, tu te vas a quedar aqui, voy a salir a ver como esta la situacion  
-No, Peter, no te dejare ir solo  
-Ey, no discutas, volvere en unos minutos -Peter salio rapidamente del baño-

Los dos aprovecharon y se cambiaron a sus disfraces de superheroes, Peter llego primero con Morlun, y enseguida llego Gwen.

-Oh vaya vaya pero si es el Spider-equipo, que conmovedor -dijo Morlun-  
-Ehh de hecho no trabajamos juntos -dijo Spider-Man-  
-Preferiria que me quitaran la mascara antes de trabajar con el -dijo Spider-Woman-  
-Gracias cariño -dijo sarcastico Spider-Man-  
-Idiota -respondio Spider-Woman-  
-Bien, no importa, los dos van a morir

Morlun se abalanzo hacia ellos, los dos esquivaban con dificultad los ataques de Morlun, Spider-Man se concentraba en atacar, Spider-Woman esquivaba con mas dificultad al no estar experimentada a pelerar a semejante velocidad, Spider-Man distrajo a Morlun, mientras que Spider-Woman aprovecho la oportunidad para darle algunos ataques, Morlun se enfurecio y le dio un golpe a Spider-Woman en la cara, sus uñas hicieron que se rasgara su mascara, exponiendo gran parte de su cara

-GWEN!? -Dijo Spider-Man al ver gran parte de su cara-

Al ver que Morlun se acercaba hacia ella Spider-Man ataco con gran furia a Morlun, haciendole demasiado daño, pero Morlun tomo a Spider-Man por el cuello y lo empezo a golpear varias veces en el estomago

-Ohhh, voy a disfrutar tanto el absorber tu energia vital -Dijo Morlun con una sonrisa diabolica-

Gwen se percato de que iba a ser el fin de Spider-Man asi que saco sus baquetas con las que toca la bateria y golpeo a Morlun varias veces hasta que lo dejo desorientado, tomo a Spider-Man y se columpio a un edificio lejos de Morlun y dejo a Spider-Man

-Jeje, eso fue divertido -Dijo Spider-Man algo debil-  
-Que pasa contigo? -dijo Gwen- estabas a punto de morir y aun asi bromeas?  
-Que es la vida sin un poco de humor?  
-Eres un idiota -dijo Gwen con el ceño fruncido- bien, estas contento? ya viste mi cara  
-Jeje, si, lo hice  
-Oye, porque, saltaste de tal manera a salvarme? -pregunto Gwen- con esa furia y esa determinacion?  
-Ya te lo dije -Spider-Man se levanto lentamente- Mi mundo se vendra abajo si algo te pasa -Spider-Man se quito la mascara-  
-PETER!?

* * *

**Woooooooow! :O hahaha que loco xD bueno ya se que no es miercoles para traerles capitulo nuevo, pero lo que pasa que posiblemente este mes ya no pueda estar activo en fanfiction, pero no se preocupen porque posiblemente acabe la historia en esta semana, ya que no le falta mucho, me alegra saber que les gusta, enserio que si, me inspiran para que cada dia continue :'D en fin, gracias por leer este capitulo, dejen sus reviews, y bueno, nos estamos leyendo :D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


	7. Revelacion

-PETER!?

Gwen no se lo podia creer, el hombre con el que lucho y al que amaba eran la misma persona, ella no sabia como reaccionar.

-Sorprendida? -dijo Peter, en ese momento Gwen salto del edificio y se columpio lejos- Si, eso supuse -dijo Peter con un ligero tono mientras se sentaba-

Se hizo de noche y Peter al parecer ya se habia sanado de sus heridas, no por completo pero ya un poco, apesar de estar debil el estuvo buscando a Gwen toda la tarde por la ciudad asi que como ultimo recurso, fue a su casa, Peter estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero esta se abrio, era el Capitan Stacy

-Oh, hola Peter  
-Señor Stacy, buenas noches, se encuentra Gwen?  
-Ahh si, no a salido de su habitacion en todo el dia, dijo algo acerca de sentirse mal  
-Oh ya veo -dijo Peter un poco cabizbajo-  
-Supongo que te quedaras hoy de nuevo, no han llegado tus tios?  
-Ehhh no, me llamaron y dijeron que se demorarian unos dias mas  
-No les has dicho lo de la llave  
-No, si se los digo cancelarian sus vacaciones para venir a salvarme -Siguio mintiendo Peter-  
-Ya veo, bueno, yo voy a trabajar toda la noche asi que los vere hasta mañana, hay comida en el refri, pasa  
-Gracias Señor Stacy  
-Nos vemos

Peter paso a la casa y cerro la puerta, el no sabia que decirle a Gwen asi que espero unos segundos antes de subir las escaleras, al fin el subio y estaba en frente de la puerta de Gwen asi que toco

-Gwen, soy Peter, puedo pasar?  
-Que quieres Peter?  
-Solo quiero hablar, de frente -la puerta se abrio y Peter solo vio a Gwen-  
-Bien te escucho, pasa -Los dos se sentaron en la cama-  
-Se que lo que ocurrio hoy, fue algo que te sorprendio mucho, lamento no haberlo dicho  
-Porque no lo hiciste?  
-Por la misma razon que tu ocultas tu secreto, no quiero que la gente que amo salga herida  
-Supongo que tienes razon, pero, fui una tonta al no adivinarlo, cuando volviste ese extraño enmascarado aparecio, tu forma de moverte, ya no eres el Peter de antes  
-Porque en realidad no lo soy -respondio Peter despegando su mirada de Gwen-  
-De que hablas?  
-Yo... no soy de aqui, no soy el Peter Parker que conocias  
-Bueno, es evidente que cambiaste pero eso no sign...  
-No! -interrumpio Peter- Gwen, escucha, yo no soy el Peter Parker que viste morir  
-Que?! -dijo Gwen muy sorprendida- a que te refieres?  
-Se que sonara loco esto pero... yo soy un Peter Parker de otra dimension, con otra familia, otros amigos  
-Es.. estas bromeando verdad?  
-Se que es dificil de creer pero, en la dimension de donde yo vengo, una araña radioactiva me mordio, y me dio mis poderes, mi tio Ben murio y tu...  
-ENTONCES MENTISTE -interrumpio Gwen con la voz algo entrecortada- si no eres de aqui, porque demonios estas conmigo!?, asi que todo fue una mentira -dijo Gwen derramando lagrimas-  
-No, Gwen quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije era y es verdadero  
-Ya no te creo nada! -respondio bruscamente Gwen- Largate  
-Que!?  
-LARGATE! -Gwen se tiro en su cama y lloro desconsoladamente-

Peter al ver esto no sabia que hacer, sentia una enorme tristeza al verla llorar de esa forma, el salio de la habitacion de Gwen y cerro la puerta, se enfurecio poco a poco y golpeo la pared, sentia una impotencia enorme asi que se sento en el pasillo

-Lo siento Gwen -Dijo Peter en un tono leve y triste-

La mañana siguiente Gwen desperto, no sabia a que hora se habia quedado dormida, se dirijo al baño, se lavo la cara y se miro en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, recordo de inmediato lo que paso la noche anterior, ella penso que Peter habia vuelto a salir de su vida. De repente el estomago le gruñio, tenia demasiada hambre asi que se dispuso ir a la cocina y comer algo, cuando abrio la puerta para salir de su habitacion vio a Peter, en el pasillo, estaba dormido, ella penso que Peter se habia ido debido a la discusion, pero no, el se quedo ahi, cerca de ella en cierta forma, Gwen seguia un poco molesta pero esto le enternecio de cierta forma el corazon, ella paso a lado de Peter. Una hora despues ella regreso con el y le dio patadas suaves para despertarlo.

-Ehhh? Gwen?  
-Si, emmm ordene pizza, ya esta en la cocina, supongo que tienes hambre, ve en cuanto quieras

Los dos fueron a la cocina y sentaron, estaban comiendo en silencio hasta que Gwen decidio hablar

-Asi que, otra dimension?  
-Si -Peter respondio en tono seco y serio-  
-Escucha perdon por -los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo-  
-Perdon por no habertelo dicho Gwen -dijo Peter-  
-Perdon por no dejar que me explicaras todo  
-Entonces, ya no estas molesta?  
-Oh claro que sigo molesta -al decir esto Peter bajo la cabeza- pero dime, como llegaste aqui?  
-Llegue aqui debido a una pelea con Morlun  
-Morlun?  
-Si, el psicopata que parece vampiro, el es un ser que se alimenta de seres aracnido u otros animales, a traves de las dimensiones, llegamos aqui debido a una pelea, una maquina de unos laboratorios en mi dimension me hicieron saltar a esta dimension  
-Esta bien, te creo  
-Bueno, es un alivio saber que no pienses que estoy loco  
-Jeje, descuida, te creo y dime, como es el lugar de donde vienes?  
-Bueno, es muy parecido a este lugar, es casi igual, en cuanto a edificios, las personas, bueno hay algunas que no conozco  
-Bueno al menos tus tios estan aqui -dijo Gwen-  
-Si -dijo Peter algo cabisbajo-  
-Que sucede?  
-Es que, extrañaba ver al tio Ben -dijo Peter con una ligera lagrima cayendo por su rostro-  
-No me digas que el...  
-Si -interrumpio Peter- Se fue, por mi culpa  
-No digas eso Peter, estoy segura de que no fue tu culpa  
-Claro que lo fue, si no hubiera sido un egoista y haber querido usar mis poderes para mis beneficios el seguiria vivo, todo es mi culpa -Peter derramo otra lagrima, Gwen al ver esto, tomo su mano-  
-Peter, estoy seguro que si tu tio te viera, en el hombre que te has convertido, estaria muy orgulloso de ti  
-Pero el no fue el unico que perdi, perdi a mi mejor amigo, y... te perdi a ti -Gwen se sorprendio, ella habia muerto en la dimension de Peter, ahora ella sabia lo que sentia Peter al el saber que el estaba muerto en esa dimension, era un sentimiento inexplicable-  
-Peter, me conozco a mi misma, como para saber que incluso en tu dimension, yo te segui amando hasta el ultimo momento de mi vida, y siempre sera asi  
-Estaba tan feliz de volverte a ver -dijo Peter con voz entrecortada- de decirte todo lo que no te pude decir, de volver a ver tu hermoso rostro, de volver a tocar tus labios, eres la luz en mi camino

Gwen se levanto de la mesa y abrazo a Peter, un abrazo calido lleno de amor y comprension, ella sabia por todo lo que estaba pasando Peter, ella sintio lo mismo cuando Peter murio en sus brazos y sobretodo cuando se entero de que el no era su Peter

-Gwen, solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije era cierto  
-Lo se, te creo ahora mas que nunca

Se abrazaron por varios segundos hasta que Peter termino de desahogarse, al momento de separarse, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, asi que ocurrio, se dieron un gran beso, uno calido y lleno de amor, ellos deseaban que ese momento no terminara nunca, despegaron y solo se vieron a los ojos el uno al otro por un largo tiempo

-Te amo -dijo Peter mientras tocaba la mejilla de Gwen-  
-Te amo -dijo Gwen mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas a Peter-

* * *

**Ayyyyyyyyyyy que lendo xD bueno, solo les quiero avisar que el capitulo final ya se viene, no se si sea el que sigue o el proximo, pero el final esta cerca, gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews, nos estamos leyendo :D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


	8. Regreso

Al saber su secreto Gwen, Peter ya no tenía que fingir y se quedó en casa de Gwen mientras ella iba a la escuela, Peter seguía investigando como volver a su dimensión, sin resultado alguno se rindió y se recostó en la cama de Gwen un momento

-Peter –dijo Gwen mientras entro por la puerta de su habitación-  
-Ehhh, estoy despierto! –dijo Peter, se había quedado dormido-  
-Jeje, escucha, encontré la forma de regresarte a tu dimensión  
-Enserio? Cómo?  
-New Era Labs –dijo Gwen-  
-New Era Labs? –Pregunto Peter-  
-Si, hoy tuvimos una excursión ahí y vi una maquina parecida a la que me describiste  
-Supongo que si le hago los ajustes correctos podre saltar de dimensión  
-Eso mismo pensé yo –dijo Gwen-  
-Pero hay un problema –dijo Peter-  
-Morlun –dijo Gwen-  
-Exacto, en cuanto active la maquina el ira de inmediato y tratara de matarme, o mucho peor, tratara de matarte a ti  
-Entonces tendremos que pelear  
-Gwen, no te ofendas, pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo pelear –dijo Peter-  
-Ahh si? Pues entonces hazlo tú –dijo Gwen un tanto furiosa-  
-Genial, ahora tengo que lidiar con una mujer arácnida furiosa –pensó Peter- mira, solo necesitas entrenamiento  
-Me enseñarías? –dijo Gwen-  
-Ehhh yo?  
-Sí, tu eres el único arácnido aquí aparte de mi  
-Está bien está bien, te veo en Times Square a las 11, tengo que hacer unas cosas, no llegues tarde

Pasó el tiempo y ya eran las 11, Gwen ya había llegado pero no había rastro de Peter, hasta que dieron las 11:30 y al fin llego

-"no llegues tarde" –dijo Gwen replicándole a Peter-  
-Lo sé, lo siento pero el crimen aquí tampoco descansa nunca  
-En fin, comencemos  
-De acuerdo  
-Cuál es la primera lección maestro?  
-Tus lanzaredes, quítatelos  
-Que?  
-Hazlo, tus telarañas son muy débiles, te apuesto que alguna vez una de ella se rompió y te estrellaste contra el pavimento  
-Solo fueron dos veces –dijo Gwen mientras se quitaba los cartuchos- Bien, ahora no me puedo columpiar, contento?  
-Usa estos –Peter le lanza unos cuantos de los suyos a Gwen- Son más resistentes, como un cable de titanio, te van a ser muy útiles, te dejare unos cuantos  
-Bien –Gwen se pone los nuevos cartuchos- algo más?  
-Tienes que saber cómo golpear  
-Ohh vamos, yo se golpear  
-Pero no de la manera correcta, tienes la fuerza proporcional a la de una araña, asi que fácilmente puedes cargar 10 toneladas o mas  
-Ohh vamos no tienes esa fuerza  
-Claro que si, noquee una vez un T-Rex de un solo golpe  
-QUE!? –dijo Gwen sorprendida- como es que peleaste contra un T-Rex? No se extinguieron en tu dimensión?  
-Sí, algo parecido a eso, te explicare después, el punto es que tienes demasiada fuerza  
-Si tienes la fuerza para noquear a un T-Rex de un solo golpe porque no usas esa fuerza para derrotar a Morlun? –pregunto Gwen-  
-Porque podría matarlo  
-Y?  
-Yo no mato a nadie, por más que se lo merezca, no es lo correcto  
-Es enserio? –dijo Gwen-  
-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad  
-Está bien ya entendí  
-Bien, te enseñare a golpear con más fuerza pero controlándola para que no hieras de gravedad a alguien, te enseñare a ser más ágil y muchas cosas más, estas lista?  
-Más lista que nunca –dijo Gwen-

Paso una semana entera de duro entrenamiento para Gwen, Peter le enseño de todo, Gwen había presentado un cambio mejorable en sus habilidades, tenía unos reflejos más rápidos, más fuerza, más agilidad y más rapidez, llegando a igualar a Peter en todo sentido. El entrenamiento había terminado y regresaron a casa de Gwen, subieron a su habitación y se tumbaron en la cama debido al agotamiento.

-Gwen –dijo Peter-  
-Si Peter?  
-Estas lista  
-Enserio? –dijo Gwen con una sonrisa-  
-Si, te enseñe todo lo que sabía, y lo aprendiste rápido, no hay nada más que te pueda enseñar –Gwen estaba feliz y se puso arriba de Peter y se empezaron a besar hasta que Gwen se despegó-  
-Me iré a dar una ducha –dijo Gwen con una sonrisa-  
-De acuerdo –dijo Peter-

Gwen se levantó y se dirigió al baño, Peter la observo y sonrió, se levantó y miro por la ventana la ciudad, el lugar era el mismo, los mismos rascacielos, el mismo tráfico, todo era igual, entonces porque le gustaba más estar ahí? La respuesta era más que obvia, era Gwen, se sentía completo de nuevo, una parte de él no quería volver a su dimensión, pero mejor dejo de pensar en eso y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente paso todo el dia sin novedad, pero era el día, el día en que iban a ir a New Era Labs, así que en cuanto llego Gwen, los dos partieron hacia el lugar.

-Bien, estamos aquí –dijo Gwen-  
-Wow, en el mismo lugar –dijo Peter-  
-De que hablas? –pregunto Gwen-  
-El lugar desde donde me transporte se llama Horizon Labs y se encuentra en la misma posición que New Era Labs, solo cambio el nombre  
-Bueno, no todo es igual al parecer  
-Al parecer no, vamos

Los dos entraron al lugar y después de unos pocos minutos encontraron la máquina, Peter se acercó a ella y empezó a hacer los ajustes, después de hacerlos activo la máquina, la maquina iba a tardar 5 minutos y procesar todo para poder hacer el salto

-Bien, ya está listo, solo tenemos que esperar –Dijo Peter-  
-Él se acerca –Dijo Gwen-

En ese entonces Morlun cayo rompiendo el tragaluz del Laboratorio

-Sorpresa –Dijo Morlun-  
-De hecho seria sorpresa si no supiéramos que venias –dijo Spider-Man-  
-Si, se te aguo la fiesta amigo –dijo Spider-Woman-  
-Vaya, la pareja de chistositos, no importa, los dos serán mi cena  
-Ven por nosotros –Dijo Spider-Man-

Morlun se abalanzo hacia ellos y empezaron una feroz batalla, a pesar de las habilidades de Spider-Man y Spider-Woman juntos Morlun era un rival muy desafiante, Morlun presionaba cada vez más y más, las arañas se estaban cansando, no iban a poder hacerle frente por mucho más tiempo, hasta que se escuchó un ruido, era el portal, se había encendido

-El portal –dijo Spider-Woman- Peter te tienes que ir  
-No, no te dejare sola –dijo Spider-Man-  
-Voy a estar bien, lo distraeré, vete

Spider-Man corrió rápido hacia la máquina, Morlun furioso trato de alcanzarlo pero Spider-Woman lo distrajo un poco con la telaraña y después se abalanzo hacia el dándole unos golpes, por otro lado, Spider-Man estaba en el panel haciendo unos ajustes, después volteo a ver a Spider-Woman y vio que Morlun la tenía por el cuello, estaba a punto de absorber su energía vital, en ese entonces Peter no pudo evitar pensar en la vez que murió la Gwen de su dimensión, cuando cayó de aquel puente, no la podía perder otra vez.

-Primero con el aperitivo –dijo Morlun a punto de absorber a Gwen quitándole la máscara-

Spider-Man se lanzó con furia sobre Morlun y lo hizo soltar a Gwen, golpe tras golpe lleno de furia por parte de Spider-Man hacia que Morlun retrocediera y lo acercaba al portal cada vez mas

-Puedes torturarme –dijo Peter mientras le daba un golpe a Morlun- Puedes derrotarme –le dio otro golpe a Morlun- Puedes matarme –Le dio otro golpe- Pero a ella no la toques! –Grito Peter mientras le daba el último golpe a Morlun tirándolo al portal transportándolo-

Peter solo se arrodillo, cansado, procesando todo lo que había pasado, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Morlun, no lo mato, pero sintió que lo iba a hacer, una parte de el lo quería hacer, todo por proteger a Gwen

-Peter? –Dijo Gwen atrás de Peter-  
-Gwen –Peter se quitó la máscara y corrió a abrazar a Gwen- Estas bien?  
-Sí, solo un poco débil –Dijo Gwen- A donde lo enviaste?  
-A su dimensión, hice un pequeño ajuste para mandarlo a la fuerza a su mundo –Peter hizo otro ajuste para poder irse al universo 616- Vaya noche ehh? –Dijo Peter-  
-Si, deberíamos repetirlo –Dijo Gwen-  
-Escucha, Gwen –Dijo Peter en un tono serio- No quiero volver, me di cuenta de que lo único que quiero es estar siempre a tu lado, el estar contigo estos días hizo que sintiera algo que no había sentido en muchos años, quiero quedarme aquí contigo  
-Peter –Dijo Gwen- Tienes que irte  
-Que? Pero…  
-Tu mundo te necesita  
-Pero hay otros héroes que se pueden hacer cargo  
-Pero tu mundo necesita a Spider-Man, eres un símbolo para ellos, te necesitan más halla que aquí, te amo Peter, y no será la última vez que te vea, además, sabes cómo llegar –Dijo Gwen con una sonrisa-  
-Te amo –dijo Peter con una sonrisa y beso a Gwen-  
-Te amo –le dijo Gwen a Peter y Peter cruzo el portal-

Era de noche en el universo 616 y Peter estaba en un rascacielos de Manhattan, miro con una sonrisa su ciudad, después reviso su celular, y vio un mensaje y 2 llamadas de Mary Jane, entonces recordó que el tenía una relación con Mary Jane, pero sus sentimientos estaban más claros que nunca, Mary Jane no era la persona indicada para él.

Por su parte en el universo 065 estaba Gwen regresando a su casa, encontrándose a su papa en la sala.

-Hola querida, ¿Dónde está Peter?  
-Papa, no lo veremos en un tiempo  
-Oh no, decidieron terminar?  
-No, solo que, decidió regresar  
-Con sus tíos?  
-No, a un lugar lejos de aquí –Dijo Gwen mirando por la ventana-

Regresando al universo 616 Peter llego al departamento de Mary Jane, ella estaba en el sofá y vio a Peter cruzar por la puerta.

-Peter, ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Escucha, MJ, tenemos que hablar…

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Wooooooooow hahaha vaya final xD, bueno antes que nada, me disculpo por no haber subido el ultimo capitulo pero había tenido unos problemas con mi PC que aun tengo y ahora mismo estoy desde una PC prestada xD en fin, gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final, en serio que me divertí mucho escribiéndola y espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para ver que les pareció, en serio gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro Fic :'D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


End file.
